La Lionne
by Mana2702
Summary: Cersei avait bien des défauts, mais si elle avait bien deux qualités c'étaient son amour pour ses enfants et sa loyauté envers sa famille (enfin presque toute sa famille).


_**Ce texte fait suite au défi 12 de la Bibliothèque de Fiction : écrivez sur un personnage que vous n'aimez pas mais mettez en avant un point que vous trouvez positif chez lui.**_

* * *

Cersei pouvait tuer pour ses enfants. La Lannister faisait honneur à l'emblème de sa famille, elle était une lionne féroce envers quiconque menaçait ses enfants. Elle aurait pu tuer Tyrion pour avoir choisi d'envoyer Myrcella à Dorne pour qu'elle épouse Trystan Martell. De toute façon, elle n'avait jamais aimé ce gnome ignoble et pervers. Il était la honte de leur famille ! Cersei regarda Tommen qui était en train de lire assis dans un coin. La blonde se passa une main dans les cheveux et tourna la tête en entendant Joffrey qui se mit à hurler sur quelqu'un. Elle sourit, elle savait qu'il était loin d'être parfait, qu'il était même plutôt spécial mais elle l'aimait plus que tout. Il était son premier enfant à avoir vécu, le premier fruit de l'amour entre Jaime et elle. Cersei avait des défauts mais elle était loyale envers son père et envers Jaime, elle pouvait tuer pour eux aussi. La blonde s'approcha de son fils qui continuait de hurler, elle demanda calmement :

-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Cette servante ne savait pas faire son travail correctement. J'ai bien précisé que je ne voulais pas de fruits sur mon plateau et elle m'a ramené quasiment que ça ! J'ai précisé que je voulais de la viande et du fromage ! J'en ai assez que toutes les servantes ici soient aussi stupides !

-Ce n'est pas de leur faute, elles n'ont aucune éducation.

-Elle devrait s'estimer heureuse que je ne l'ai pas frappée pour son incompétence.

La blonde sourit et passa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils :

-Que c'est magnanime de ta part ! Un vrai comportement de roi !

Joffrey se redressa et regarda Tyrion qui passait dans un coin de la pièce. Joffrey l'appela et l'oncle n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'approcher. Joffrey s'amusa à renverser le contenu du plateau sur le sol :

-Ramassez, les servantes ne sont pas là et je n'ai pas envie qu'on aille les quérir.

Tyrion serra les dents mais s'exécuta, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute manière. Il ramassa donc les aliments sur le sol et s'éloigna avec le plateau. Cersei avait observé la scène en souriant d'un air machiavélique, elle avait toujours détesté Tyrion. Elle s'approcha de Tommen et caressa ses cheveux :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui merci.

-Bien, je ne supporte pas l'idée que vous puissiez ne pas aller bien.

Tommen sourit gentiment, il avait toujours été d'un naturel calme et doux. Cersei aurait aimé que Myrcella soit là, elle aurait coiffé ses longs cheveux blonds avec elle, aurait fait des activités de femmes... la mère de famille soupira, sa fille lui manquait cruellement. Jaime arriva et le visage de la blonde s'illumina. Elle l'aimait autant qu'elle aimait ses enfants. Joffrey regarda Jaime :

-Ah mon oncle, avez-vous réglé tous les détails de ma sécurité ?

-Oui Votre Altesse, tout est parfaitement au point.

-Parfait, je n'aimerais pas qu'il m'arrive quelque-chose alors que vous êtes le chef de la Garde Dorée, responsable de ma sécurité.

Cersei s'approcha et regarda son jumeau. Jaime lui sourit et s'inclina ensuite avant de partir. Cersei regarda son fils :

-Vous êtes un roi digne de votre père Votre Altesse.

-Merci Mère, mais moi contrairement à lui je ne perdrai pas mon temps à fréquenter les bordels, à m'enivrer, à me remplir la panse et à chasser jusqu'à ce que l'une des proies me tue !

-Ne parlez pas ainsi, même si tout cela est vrai il reste votre père !

-Je ne lui ressemble même pas !

-Il est vrai que vous avez hérité des traits Lannister, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de respect à votre père !

Cersei avait aimé Robert à une époque, mais cela lui était passé après qu'ils aient perdu leur enfant. Un magnifique fils qui avait les traits de Robert. Malheureusement c'était à partir de ce moment que le couple s'était déchiré et qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés. C'était aussi à partir de là que les jumeaux avaient commencés leur relation. La blonde n'avait jamais réussi à oublier l'aîné qu'elle avait perdu, elle aurait voulu qu'il vive, elle était sûre que si ça avait été le cas son mariage ne se serait jamais brisé de la sorte. Cersei était une femme loyale, elle l'était envers les Lannister, mais elle l'avait aussi été envers Robert. Car même si ils avaient des différents et qu'il n'était pas réellement le père de ses enfants elle ne supportait pas que ces derniers lui manque de respect. Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle l'avait aimé autrefois, pour ceci elle ne pouvait supporter entendre quelqu'un le dénigrer, même si elle-même pouvait se le permettre. La blonde regarda Joffrey qui était à présent en train de martyriser un autre domestique. Elle savait que son fils était ainsi à cause de la consanguinité, mais elle s'en moquait, elle pouvait tuer pour lui, comme pour Tommen ou pour Myrcella.

Quelques temps plus tard la blonde était en train de marcher dans les allées du palais lorsqu'elle vit quelque chose de louche. Elle s'en approcha discrètement, quelques hommes discutaient à voix basse, ils semblaient comploter. La blonde se cacha et écouta ce qu'ils étaient en train de dire. L'un d'eux qu'elle reconnu aussitôt comme Ser Arch Kest lança :

-Il faut en finir au plus vite ! Ce gamin est complètement fou, il n'est pas Targaryen mais il n'a rien à envier à Aerys.

-Mais comment nous y prendre ? demanda Sir Nat Querb.

-Le poignarder serait difficile, il n'est jamais seul. Lança Sir Farn Verc.

-Alors l'empoisonnement ? Proposa Sir Vick Utrd.

-Très bonne idée Sir Utrd ! Reprit Sir Kest.

Ils commencèrent alors à délibérer sur la façon de mettre tout ça en place. Cersei pinça les lèvres, elle bouillait à l'intérieur. Malheureusement elle n'avait pas d'arme sur elle sinon elle les aurait tués sur le champ. Le cerveau de la blonde cogité à toute vitesse. Elle partit en direction de sa chambre. Elle attrapa un flacon dans l'une de ses malles et partit ensuite vers les cuisines. La blonde s'approcha d'un plateau et y disposa quatre verres après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait la voir. Une fois sûre que personne n'était là elle versa quelques gouttes de son flacon dans chaque verre puis les remplit de vin. Elle s'approcha ensuite d'une servante :

-Ah vous voilà, je cherchais définitivement quelqu'un ! Il faut absolument apporter des rafraîchissements dans la salle des tapisseries, j'ai vu un plateau, je l'aurais bien fait moi-même mais ce ne serait pas très convenable.

-En effet, désolée Votre Altesse, j'y vais de ce pas.

-Merci, vous êtes un ange.

Elle sourit à la jeune fille qui attrapa le plateau et partit en direction de la bonne salle. La blonde prit discrètement un couteau de cuisine et retourna en direction de la bonne salle. Cersei se cacha dans un recoin et regarda la servante qui repassait devant elle. La jeune femme ne la remarqua pas et continua d'avancer vers les cuisines. La blonde entra dans la salle où se trouvaient les comploteurs. Ils étaient tous sur le sol, incapables de bouger. Ils se regardaient avec impuissance. Cersei les regarda et sortit le couteau de son dos :

-Messieurs je vous condamne à mort pour avoir comploter envers votre roi !

La blonde s'approcha de Sir Kest et lui planta le couteau en plein cœur. Après ça elle se pencha par-dessus Sir Utrd et l'égorgea. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Sir Querb, à nouveau un coup dans le cœur. Elle termina par Sir Verc et lui planta le couteau dans l'œil et l'enfonça aussi loin que possible. Après ça la blonde retourna dans sa chambre en faisant bien attention que personne ne la voyait. Elle jeta sa robe pleine de sang dans sa cheminée et se lava. Après ça la blonde demanda à un domestique d'aller chercher Jaime. Le blond arriva et regarda sa sœur :

-Un problème ?

-Non, j'ai tué quatre hommes tout à l'heure.

-Vraiment ? Mais... comment ? Pourquoi ?

-Ils complotaient contre notre fils !

-Où sont-ils ?

-Dans la salle des tapisseries.

-Bon... je vais me charger de faire disparaître les corps.

-Merci.

Les amants s'embrassèrent et Jaime partit. Cersei regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à les avoir tués car elle était prête à tous les sacrifices pour sauver ses enfants. Jaime revint et passa ses bras autour de sa taille :

-C'est bon, Bronn m'a aidé, nous avons fait le nécessaire.

-Parfait, je veux que la sécurité de Joffrey soit renforcée et que quelqu'un goûte chaque plat et chaque boisson avant qu'il ne mange ou boive.

-Je suis d'accord, je vais régler tout ça.

-Parfait, merci.

Cersei regarda son frère quitter la chambre et soupira. Elle regarda son ventre plat dans son miroir et y posa la main. Elle aurait aimé un autre enfant, mais elle savait qu'elle était trop vieille pour ça à présent. Après ce complot la blonde savait qu'elle ne vivrait plus tant elle serait inquiète pour ses enfants. Elle l'était déjà tellement pour Myrcella qui était à des milliers de kilomètres, elle n'avait aucune nouvelle, ne savait même pas si sa fille allait bien, si elle était traitée correctement par les Martell. Cersei soupira, elle aurait voulu que ses enfants soient tous les trois autour d'elle à ce moment même. Car si Cersei Lannister avait bien deux qualités c'étaient l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses enfants et la loyauté envers sa famille. Personne ne pourrait lui retirer cela même si elle avait énormément de défauts.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
